


Beyond Words: 10. Lady of the Lake

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Beyond Words' (Series 3) [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Beyond Words: 10. Lady of the Lake

** "Beyond Words: 10. Lady of the Lake" Gen Merlin, Freya (Modern AU) **  
Word Prompt: Ethereal  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Freya   
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Gen                
Universe: Modern AU

** Lady of the Lake **  
“Hello Merlin.” The woman at the edge of the lake said with a smile. She was bathed in an ethereal light. It seemed connected to the magick in the lake.   

“Freya?” Merlin looked at her. He was afraid to touch her. 

She nodded. 

“Do you know why I was drawn here?” Merlin asked.

“Yes. I called to you.” Freya looked at him sadly. “Arthur is in the world but he is lost you must find him.”  

“Where should I look?” Merlin said. 

“Follow your heart.” Freya said. “Go to him, now.”

Merlin didn’t want to leave her. Her exquisite beauty held him hostage. 


End file.
